


Impolitic usage

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Improvised Sex Toys, Light Bondage, M/M, just something funny written on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: Devoted to music as he is, Yuki's creative genius occasionally finds unusual outlets.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Impolitic usage

Momo tugged on his arms, secured behind his back. Sitting cross-legged on the wide bed, excitement was welling inside as he waited for Yuki to return. “There’s something new I want to try,” his partner had said, refusing to divulge any more details beforehand. So Momo had waited, like a good boy; now, restrained and nude in Yuki’s bed, just the thought of the fun night ahead was getting him hard. Finally, the bedroom door opened and Yuki returned.

“Yuki~ I missed you~” Momo called out, very aware Yuki could see his budding erection. Yuki smiled.

“Impatient, aren’t you? Fufu. Very well.” Yuki hopped on the bed as well, kneeling in front of his lover. Momo’s heart beat faster. Yuki was so handsome, his heart swell with love any time he got close…

“I wanted to play… with this,” Yuki announced, presenting his new toy. 

Momo blinked in confusion.

“Yuki… what  _ is  _ that?!"

Yuki held the object with both hands, one at each end. He shook the pink tube back and forth a bit, its contents jiggling along - some type of liquid or gel with a heavy helping of glitter, along with what appeared to be tiny colorful fish and other plastic marine creatures. Yuki seemed oddly pleased with it.

“It’s cute, isn’t it? A toy I found. See, you can do this...” After checking Momo was watching, he slowly pushed two fingers inside from the end - the tube rolled over around itself to accommodate them.

“And I had some… ideas about what I wanted to shove inside it.” Yuki pressed his thumb tightly against his inserted fingers to keep the toy in place, and reached to stroke Momo’s cock with his other hand. Momo gasped and shivered at the contact.

“...wait, so, it’s… an actual toy? And not a sex toy?” he tried to summarize. Yuki nodded.

“And you want to. Use it on my dick.”

Yuki nodded again and flashed his sweet smile, the one only Momo drew out of him.

“It’s like a really cute fleshlight, don’t you think?”

“I… guess I can see that… but… still…” Momo sighed. He knew how this would end.

“I disinfected it and everything. Can we at least try…?” Yuki pleaded. Momo frowned and sighed again. 

“...fine… but… be careful. This is Momo-chan’s Momo-chan we’re talking about…” Momo meekly eyed his manhood, still standing to attention after Yuki’s touch. Yuki leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.

“Yay. Let’s get your Momo-chan ready then…” Yuki wrapped his palm around Momo’s length and stroke the shaft up and down, rhythm steady if a bit sloppy in skill.

“Aah… mm… Yuki…” Momo groaned, the feel of Yuki’s rough fingertips at contrast with his gentle looks a familiar pleasure on his foreskin. Yuki claimed his lover’s lips, briefly teasing with light kisses before passionately going deeper, Momo gladly welcoming him. Yuki squeezed the cock in his hand harder and Momo moaned into the kiss, then into the air between them as Yuki pulled away, licking his lips.

“Mm. Aren’t you eager…” Yuki released Momo’s fully erect shaft, rubbing his fingertips around the tip.

“I was looking forward to something fun, and then you wanted to do something weird…” Momo huffed, exaggerated pout on his face.

“Oh, don’t worry, it’ll be a fun time…” Yuki focused his attention on the toy, pulling his fingers out and bringing it to Momo’s crotch, angling it with his cock, one hand steadying the shaft. Momo inhaled sharply, leaning slightly backward to place his palms against the bed, balancing himself better. Yuki pushed the tube against Momo’s tip…

...and it slipped away in the opposite direction, falling from Yuki’s hand onto the bed. Yuki blinked. Momo blinked. Yuki coughed.

“...let’s try that again.” He grabbed the toy, and it slipped right from his hand again. Yuki determinedly tried again, and now managed to hold on. He brought one of the holes at both ends of the toy to Momo’s cock.

“Ahh…!” the tip of Momo’s dick slipped in; his gasp was equal amounts surprise and pleasure as the gel tightly squeezed him… momentarily, before popping off the cock and slinging itself all the way onto the floor. There was momentary silence before both idols cracked up in laughter.

"Pfff…. Ahah, haha… This isn't, ahaha, how I planned it…" Yuki giggled, failing to hold back his amusement over how excellently his idea was working out. Momo laughed along.

"Bhahaha, I can't tell if, pffhehehe, the idea was silly to begin with or, haha, you're just bad at this…"

Yuki coughed. Intently staring at Momo's naked, eager body he reminded himself of what was at stake, and collected most of himself with some snorts still escaping him. 

"I do think we need more testing to determine that…" Yuki replied, dragging himself to the edge of the bed to recover the escaped tube again. He snatched the glittery pink shaft and lifted to bed height - only for it to slip his grasp again and hit the floor with a splat, followed by hearty guffaws from the idols.

"Ahaha… your toy really doesn't want any part in this, Yuki… bwahaha…"

"Oh, I've… Pfft… tamed mad dogs before, I can handle one naughty toy…! Ahhahaha… " this time Yuki went for a more secure approach, reaching further over the bedside and pinching the gel tube by both ends. He managed to lift if to the bed and drag himself back to Momo.

"Bad! Stay!" Yuki ordered the plastic jiggling in his hands, earning another round of giggling from both men. Yuki wiped tears of laughter from his then Momo's eyes once they were calm enough to proceed. Determined to bring Momo the pleasure he'd had in mind when he first laid eyes upon the object, this time Yuki went for more of a "drop" approach, positioning the tube vertically and holding Momo's shaft directly up to match. With his palm blocking its escape route, Yuki forcibly lowered the tube onto the dick. His caution suddenly seemed grossly overblown, when upon having the tip pushed into the tube, the toy suddenly decided to spring to action, swallowing Momo's cock whole in one swoop.

"Nnn, aaah?! Nng, ahh, ahh…" the unexpected tight squeeze had Momo gasping while a grinning Yuki supported his member upright, keeping the toy's weight from pulling it to an angle low enough to slip off from. With his other hand's forefinger, Yuki stroked at the tip of Momo's penis peeking from the hole on the other end.

"I knew it'd feel good… And, see, when I go this…" Yuki gently dragged the tube up along Momo's cock, his other hand blocking its way in case it suddenly decided to jump off the dick again. The plastic fish inside stirred and bobbed around as it moved, pushing and prodding against Momo's cock as they went.

"Aaahh?! Nnh… Nnn… oh… ah…" the shifting pressure between tight and tighter felt better than Momo had expected; moans escaped his lips before he even realized it. Yuki jerked the tube back and forth over his throbbing cock faster and Momo struggled to keep balance.

"Yuki… Aah… I, aah, nnnh…!" Momo's moans were utterly intoxicating for Yuki as usual, frenzying him to draw out more. Careful to keep Momo's precum-leaking cock trapped in the improvised fleshlight, Yuki switched hands to keep the rhythm fast and passionate. Starfish and sea creatures in various shapes moved around in the loose gel, and Yuki couldn't resist occasionally squeezing harder when they aligned nicely under his palm. The harder pieces pushed against Momo’s cock, his voice pitching in such lovely tones Yuki couldn’t help wanting to hear more.

“Ah, aah, nngh, aahh…!” Momo’s body was burning with pleasure, the toy around his cock so tight, jiggling against almost his whole length. Yuki worked him faster, Momo’s fingers dug into the blanket beneath, toes curling in breathless excitement. Yuki grabbed his balls, fondling each by turn between his palm and thumb; Momo might have purred in delight had he not been moaning so hard. He felt like his dick was going to burst in its small pleasurable confines - until it did.

“Aaahh! Ahh…” Accompanied by a wild, lascivious cry, Momo’s cock shot its load, semen spilling onto and into the the gel tube. With the added lubrication of the cum, Yuki’s hand suddenly slipped, and the toy went flying - drops of cum landed on the idols’ laps and bed before the tube landed on Yuki’s leg, rolling along onto the bed.

Winding down from his orgasm, the first thing Momo could make out was Yuki’s laugh.

“Pff… this thing just won’t… ahaha… ahh…” Yuki’s giggling calmed down, and he noticed Momo’s stare. Yuki smiled.

“So? Felt good, right?” Yuki gently stroked Momo’s cock going flaccid. Momo let out an elated sigh.

“Nnh. Yeah, fine, it did.” Momo hoisted himself up from leaning back on his arms and reached for Yuki’s direction; his lover took the hint and got close for a tender, loving kiss.

“Mm. Next time you wanna play with something weird though, we use it on  _ you _ .”

Yuki laughed again, his voice filling Momo’s heart with love.

“Very well. It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen one of those toys, here's what they look like https://imgur.com/hb2hgBq
> 
> This fic is dedicated to the good, crazy people of the Taistelevat MEZZO"t server (lol)  
> I had a lot of fun writing this since I wasn't worried about things sounding too stupid lmao


End file.
